A Second Chance
by kiwilizzi
Summary: What happens if Eponine and Enjolras survived the fight on the barricade? What if they were both given a second chance at life?
1. Fallen Barricade

**I am a huge fan of Les Mis, and unfortunately I do not own any of it. Please note, I've left the accent off Eponine's name because it would take forever to put them all on! Sorry! Okay, please read and review! More to come! Love you all! ~Camden**

* * *

Eponine struggled to maintain consciousness. Gunshots rang throughout the air and screams pelted her sensitive ears. Her whole body ached, and her wounds stung from being unattended to. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to ignore the pain and the terror she felt being on the barricade. Something or someone landed with a thud behind her, but she was too afraid to open her eyes and see the fallen. No one seemed to realize she was still alive. She had fainted in Marius's arms, and when she had awakened, he was nowhere to be seen. Eponine worried he was dead. She wished death would come soon and take her away from this dreaded massacre. If Marius was dead, she had no other desire to continue on this miserable earth. Even if he was alive, he already was in love with another. There was no more room for her in his life.

Carefully, she opened her eyes glancing around. The barricade was littered with bodies. All of Monsieur Marius's friends were dead, dying, or about to. Why was she not with them? Why was the Lord keeping her on the earth while everyone around her was dying? Eponine tried desperately to sit up, to see who was still alive, but she could not support her weight even though she was small and unnaturally thin. Instead she fell back upon the cool ground and tried to cry out against the thunderous roar of gunfire. However, when she tried, no sound came out. She tried again and started coughing and sputtering.

A small squeal escaped her lips as a heavy body fell on top of her. Eponine quickly realized the man was not yet dead, for he was attempting to lift himself up. She struggled under his weight, and the man realized she too was alive but hurt. Whoever the man was managed to disentangle himself from Eponine while turning her from her side onto her back. Eponine stared up into the deep brown eyes of the leader of the revolution, the man who many would later blame for the deaths of hundreds of men who stood beside him atop the barricade. While they had never formally met, Eponine knew him from the countless times she was with Marius in the ABC Café and halfheartedly listened to his highly-animated and enthusiastic speeches. She would love as much as anyone for the poor to have a voice, but she had known from the start that Enjolras and his revolutionaries would never succeed. They were too few in number, and the government was too strong.

Enjolras stared at her for a few moments before he pulled her up to a sitting position. Eponine leaned against the wall of the barricade exhausted and hurt. Enjolras took her hand. "Mademoiselle, we believed you dead." It wasn't a question, so Eponine did not respond. She merely stared at him wondering what was going through his head at the moment. Was he overrun with guilt or was he simply frustrated his glorious rebellion was not going as planned?

Enjolras ran a hand through his dark blonde hair smearing his forehead with blood from his hand. Eponine casually wondered whose blood it was. His? Or a fellow comrade he had tried to save? She coughed causing her head to spin. She closed her eyes and scrunched her nose trying to calm her head down and hope the pain throughout her body would vanish.

Eponine, lost in her own thoughts, had barely noticed Enjolras had left. While he barely knew her, Eponine was still surprised that he had deserted her this quickly without even trying to help her or explain what was happening. She sighed. She was used to people running off once they'd had enough. Plenty of ignorant fools had come her way looking for pleasure, but only if they had a full purse. And even then, she usually got away before the man could actually get what he came for.

Eponine clutched her stomach and bit her lip to keep from crying out as pain coursed through her body. She couldn't stand it anymore. She looked around for a rifle or dagger. Anything to stop the pain. Her hand had just closed on a musket when a larger hand pulled it out of her grip. Much to her displeasure, she tears started streaming down her face. She didn't want to live. Couldn't the good Lord understand that?

Enjolras bent down until he was eye level with Eponine. She glared at him. He held the musket in his hands. "You gain nothing by killing yourself," he said softly as he gave the musket to a man who took it and went off running.

"Why do you care?" Eponine blurted, her voice hoarse and crackly. "I'll bleed to death eventually anyways!"

Enjolras turned and motioned for a man farther down the barricade. Joly came to stand beside him. "Take her please," Enjolras told him. "Make sure she's safe and tended to before you come back."

"Of course." Joly grasped Enjolras arm and the younger nodded. Though Joly was one of the oldest men on the barricade, he had no trouble picking up young Eponine who was practically skin and bones. Eponine protested loudly, but the yelling was hurting her poor head, and she finally stopped.

On the way to wherever Joly was taking her, a loud cannon blast sounded from behind, and Joly spun, Eponine falling out of his hold onto the rough uneven stones where she lost consciousness.

Eponine was jolted awake a few moments later as debris fell around her. Smoke filled the sky, and from her vantage point on the ground, Eponine could see the barricade burning, flames roaring above the surrounding buildings. Men were fleeing the barricade. Some were rushing past her sporting massive burns. Eponine struggled to stand. As she did so, a large body crashed into her knocking her back onto the rough street. Stars spun in front of her eyes.

As her vision cleared, she looked up to see Enjolras once more. He lifted her up easily. "Where's Joly?" he asked frantically trying to push her along.

Eponine shook her head. "I don't know. The barricade exploded, and he dropped me and I lost consciousness."

Enjolras rubbed his jaw and began muttering under his breath. As the two kept walking briskly along, gunshots rang out closer than before. Enjolras turned to see three soldiers coming around the corner. "Run!" he hissed at Eponine. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Eponine tried to run fast, but the lack of food and unattended wounds left her weak and vulnerable. She tumbled to the ground letting go of Enjolras's hand. She hoped he would have enough common sense to keep running even though she secretly hoped he would not abandon her. He didn't.

His strong arms lifted her up, and he continued to run away from the horrific scene behind them. They darted in and out of alleyways until Eponine could not keep her eyes open any longer. She slumped into Enjolras's chest just as his pace slowed. Once more, she lost consciousness as Enjolras approached a nice aristocrat's house.

* * *

**Well, I know the first chapter is short, but there will be more, I promise! Please review! You guys are amazing!**


	2. Sad Reality

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope it was wonderful! Did you guys get any amazing presents? My dad gave me a paid plane flight instruction thingie! I'm going to fly a plane this Friday! Oh my gosh I'm so excited! Anyways, well, I want to warn you, this isn't completely in line with the musical or book, but it's my story, so deal with it :) Review-thanks ~ Camden**

* * *

Eponine opened her eyes groggily. She looked up to a light blue canopy hung from mahogany posts on a massive, comfortable bed. Her head was sunk into the fluffiest, most expensive pillows she had ever rested on. While Eponine was warm and comfortable for once in her life, she could not understand how she came to be here nor did she understand where "here" was. Slowly, she raised her body until she could support herself with her elbows. The room was extremely elegant as if it had been made for a princess or by parents who thought their child was a princess. The room was painted a light lavender with light blue drapes hung in front of two floor to ceiling windows in which morning light shined in. There was a flowered couch and two purple chairs in front of a fireplace where a fire was indeed burning. The bedside table held a portrait of a man who looked strangely like the one she had given Monsieur Marius's letter to. Also, it held a silver brush and comb and a book which Eponine ignored trying to read. Her eyes lingered on a pink rose, not yet in bloom, in an ornate vase nearest the bed. Eponine got an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, and she tried to rise from the bed.

As she did so, she noticed she was dressed in a clean linen nightgown with a few bows and frills but not enough to disgust her. She also felt clean. Well, cleaner than she ever had before. She felt her dark brown hair, and it was soft and smooth, no longer rough and full of dirt. She couldn't believe this. After all she had done to—

"Cosette." Eponine gasped as the beautiful blonde entered the room and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Glad to see that you're awake," Cosette said. She carried a breakfast tray in her arms which she set down on the bed next to where Eponine sat. "Eat," she said sternly.

Eponine stared at her dumbfounded. She had tormented this girl when they were little. She had been the spoiled little girl that her parents had cherished. Cosette was the little servant girl made to fetch water and do the chores around the inn. Eponine had teased and tormented Cosette almost every day before that man came to rescue her. After that, everything had changed. The irony of it. The little servant girl became the spoiled little rich girl and the spoiled child became the poor servant girl. Eponine's parents had never cared for her. That much was shown when she took Cosette's place.

Eponine looked down at the tray of food in front of her. There was toast with strawberry jam, a small croissant with an expensive looking cheese beside it, two fried eggs, and a glass of milk. Eponine wanted to refuse it considering its source, but she was so hungry she started gulping down all of it ignoring the utensils on the napkin next to the food. Cosette simply stared at her without speaking.

Eponine finished and addressed her. "Why?" she asked quietly. "Why are you being so nice to me? Why did you even take me in and give me your room? I'm assuming this is your room," she added gesturing to the flower. Eponine frowned as she quickly realized something. "How—how did I come to be here? The barricade—Enjolras!" Eponine made to stand up, overturning the tray of crumbs in the process. The glass, now empty of milk, tumbled to the floor and smashed into a multitude of tiny pieces. Cosette jumped back avoiding the glass. Eponine fell forward on the bed, her head spinning with her sudden movement.

Cosette looked at the glass strewn across the nice mahogany floor. "I'll get a broom," she said and hurried out of the room. Eponine moved to bury her face in the pillow. She wanted so badly to hate Cosette, but how could she when she was being so nice.

Cosette came back into the room and Eponine lifted her head. She watched as Cosette swept the pieces into a pile on the floor. "Just like old times," Cosette whispered softly. Eponine flinched.

Ignoring the voice in the back of her mind that told her to keep her mouth shut, Eponine muttered an almost silent apology. "I'm sorry," she said.

Cosette gave her the ghost of a smile. "It's all over now. I'd say we move on." Eponine gaped at her. "I forgave you a long time ago, Eponine. I suppose I blamed your behavior on your parents." Cosette's hands tightened on the broom handle. "Anyways, I'm not really sure how you got here. The young man in my father's room collapsed after knocking on the front door. I thought about leaving you both there, but I finally recognized you and brought you both in. I found a doctor yesterday morning, and he tended to both your wounds. His attendant washed you because she thought you looked like you needed a good cleansing. The doctor told me you need to stay in bed for a few days."

Eponine raised an eyebrow. "You brought us inside all by yourself?"

"Well, I had a little trouble dragging your friend, but Father's room is close to the front door, so I managed to get him in there. I put his head on a pillow and left him on the floor until the doctor came to put him on the bed. You, on the other hand, are so light that I managed to lift you and place you on the bed. The doctor's attendant changed the sheets after your wounds were cleaned and bandaged better than I could do."

"Wait. Where is your father?" Eponine asked warily.

Cosette's eyes clouded with tears. "I don't know. He ran out of the house yelling something about the barricade. I can't think…I haven't heard…Marius too…"

Eponine's ears perked up at the mention of Monsieur Marius. "You haven't seen him?" Eponine asked hesitantly.

"No."

Eponine hung her head. Cosette would lose everything if she lost the two men in her life. Eponine had already lost everything. Of course, she never really had anything to begin with. Marius only liked her as a friend and errand girl.

"At least your friend will be alright." Cosette tried to smile. "The doctor said he needed to rest probably longer than you will need to."

"He's not really a friend."

"Really?" Cosette asked. "Then why would he save you?"

Eponine stared at her. "I—I don't know. Because it's the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Maybe. But think about it. He was probably running from the barricade being chased by soldiers, yet he carried you to safety as well risking going at a slower pace to get you here. How did he know I'd let both of you in? That's all I'm confused about."

"I don't know."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," Cosette said as she approached the door. "I'm going back outside to wait by the gate for my father…or Marius. They're alive I know it." Her voice was strained, and Eponine gave her a sympathetic smile. "Scream out the window if you need anything." With a wave she was gone. Eponine could hear her singing about her heart full of love as she left the house to enter the garden.

Eponine sank back into the bed and stared at the top of the canopy. Soldiers would be searching for survivors and people against the government soon enough. When Enjolras's body was not found, they would surely come in search of him considering he led the rebellion. None of them would be safe here forever. Eponine needed a plan. Even though Cosette did not blame her for anything, Eponine still had some pride left and did not want to be in her debt for long.

* * *

**Yay! Sorry, I love Cosette too, so I felt they needed to make up somehow, and Cosette seems like the one who would take the first step. And Enjolras will be in the next chapter, so don't worry!**


	3. Only a Visionary

**Thank you all for the many wonderful reviews! I love them and you! Ok, I'm not really sure I like this chapter. I wrote it differently than I imagined then went back and added in what I had originally thought I would write, so it's kind of everywhere in my mind. But, I didn't want to keep you all waiting, so I'm posting it anyways. Don't kill me! Ok, so I saw Les Mis Christmas Day which I left out in the last chapter, so my review of the movie is below. Thanks for reading! ~Camden**

* * *

Sitting on the window seat, Eponine stared out at the beautiful garden. Growing up on the streets, Eponine knew next to nothing about flowers or gardening, but she could appreciate its beauty like everyone else. She saw movement in the garden and noticed Cosette planting a row of seeds in a flowerbed in the far corner of the gated garden. She was in a basic brown dress, probably one she didn't mind getting dirt on. Eponine on the other hand was still in her linen nightgown which Cosette had given her.

Though Eponine was supposed to be in bed, she was not one to sit around doing nothing. She had been sitting at the window for well over an hour. She enjoyed seeing the occasional passerby on the street and the many creatures who wandered into the garden. Eponine was fine where she was because no one could easily see her from the street unless they were purposefully looking, and she felt safe here. After her family lost the inn, she rarely had a moment when she was not fearful about something. She was always good at hiding it, but her father had instilled that fear in her long ago, and Eponine doubted that she would ever be rid of it. Of course she had never been scared of following Marius to the barricade. She wasn't worried about dying on the barricade because she would be with Marius in her last moments. However, when she grabbed the gun of the enemy soldier to move it away from Marius, she hadn't thought about the bullet finding her. And Marius had sung to her. She knew deep down he could never love her when he had Cosette, but Eponine would always love him from afar or so she thought.

Eponine flinched as she heard something hard hit the wall in the room next to Cosette's. Enjolras was awake again pounding on walls and throwing vases and furniture against them. Eponine hadn't seen him since the night they came here. He kept to his room with the door locked tight. His only visitor was the doctor. Even sweet and understanding Cosette could not get him to let her in to bring him meals. Instead she would set them outside the door and he would open it late at night to retrieve them, but Eponine doubted he actually ate them. He probably ate just enough to keep the doctor happy and nothing more. Once again Eponine was unsure as to whether Enjolras was angry that his revolution had failed or about the lives lost under his leadership. Eponine wanted to believe the latter, but his speeches and persistence told her that was rather unlikely. He was probably mad his inglorious coup failed.

Eponine shook her head. She had never understood Marius's fascination with Enjolras and the revolution in the first place. Equal rights for all and no more poor. She had never believed in their ideals. Women would always be a step below men, and there would always be beggars and people much like her. She couldn't imagine Paris without the beggars and prostitutes who wandered the streets looking for money and comfort. She knew. She did much the same thing but stole rather than asked or sold her body for money. Well almost. She promised men pleasure but normally got away with their money before she gave herself away to complete strangers.

Eponine got up slowly trying to avoid more dizziness. Her bare feet padded softly across the cold floor as she made her way back to the bed. Eponine hadn't bothered to make the bed considering she never had before and the sheets and blankets were in disarray when Eponine sat down on it. She thought about taking another nap when she heard a loud crash come from Enjolras's room. _So much for that idea_, Eponine thought as she got up again. She considered thudding her fist against the wall to see if Enjolras would notice, but she thought better of the idea. Instead she looked out the window again and noticed Cosette walking back towards the house. A few moments later the front door opened and light footsteps were heard out in the hallway. Enjolras chose that time to smash another vase against his door. Eponine heard Cosette's footsteps hasten then a sharp knock on the door next to hers. Eponine went to open her own door. Cosette grimaced at her when she did so and turned back towards Enjolras's door. "You can't hide in there forever!" she yelled at him. "I'm sorry your coup did not go as planned, but life goes on!" So apparently Eponine wasn't the only one who thought all Enjolras cared about was his revolution not the deaths he might have caused.

A loud stomping was heard in his room and the door was ripped open abruptly. Cosette was so surprised she took a few steps back. A very crazed looking Enjolras stepped out and towered over the trembling Cosette. "That's the kind of man you think I am!" he shouted at her. "Yes, my revolt did not go well and it's my fault, but I killed those men! I killed all of them! My best friend is gone! Little boys even! And you think I'm smashing vases because my revolution _failed_?" Cosette shuddered and shook her head eyes wide. Eponine also stared at him.

"Marius?" Eponine asked. "He's—" She couldn't say it. Marius was Enjolras's best friend. It only made sense that Enjolras was referring to him. He turned towards her, his eyes losing their former anger. Eponine noticed his sad brown eyes and took that as confirmation. She looked towards Cosette and saw confusion written across her face. Eponine did not bother to enlighten her.

"He must be," Enjolras said quietly. "He was shot shortly before the barricade blew up, and I couldn't locate him amidst the chaos. If he was still there, he had to have burned. From the looks of things, he was shot badly and probably wouldn't have been able to move much."

Cosette coughed and the two turned to her. She had tears in her eyes. "Who?" she asked softly. Eponine shook her head, and Enjolras said the words she knew Cosette would dread, "Marius." Eponine squeezed her eyes shut as she heard Cosette scream in despair and crumple to the ground. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. She was supposed to die with Marius, but that obviously hadn't happened. However, maybe Enjolras was wrong. Maybe Marius had escaped the barricade before its destruction. Maybe someone had saved him. But Eponine knew better. There was no such thing as hope. Only fear and betrayal and destruction. People like her did not risk their lives for others. Few did. Why should Marius's case be different? Who, besides Enjolras, would've risked his life to save him? _You would've and did_, a voice in the back of her mind said. Eponine abruptly opened her eyes.

"He's not dead!" she said. Cosette regarded her with a tear-streaked face while Enjolras frowned. "There was an older man, remember," she said to Enjolras. "He wasn't there in the last moments of the barricade either or at least not when I awoke. What if he helped Marius get away right after he was wounded?"

"I wouldn't get our hopes up," Enjolras replied. "God, I think we're two of the only survivors!"

"And let me guess, you cannot remember my name. If you ever knew it," Eponine said trying to lighten the mood.

"I—" Enjolras started. "You're right. I cannot, mademoiselle."

"Eponine," she said quickly.

"No last name?" he teased.

"Not one you'd like to know."

"And I'm Cosette Fauchelevent," Cosette said as she stood and held out a hand for Enjolras. He smiled.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mademoiselle Fauchelevent," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. Eponine felt a twinge of jealousy as he did so. No one had ever kissed her hand before. "And may I thank you for providing a lovely place for me to stay while I get well. I am Enjolras."

"You—you know Marius?" Eponine noticed Cosette still used the present tense. She wondered if Cosette believed her when she said Marius wasn't dead.

"My best friend and loyal companion."

Cosette smiled through her tears. "Well, let's try and not worry about his fate. May we all have supper together tonight? Or must I leave another meal outside your door?" she asked eyeing Enjolras. He threw his hands up.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"I'll prepare supper, and you two can clean up my father's room."

Eponine gaped at her as she walked off towards the kitchen. Cosette expected her to help clean up someone else's mess. Obviously, Cosette didn't know her as well as she thought she did. Eponine had never helped Cosette do the chores her family concocted for the little lark to do. Eponine crossed her arms and glowered at Enjolras. "I'm not helping you. You smashed the vases, you clean up the pieces."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "Really. You won't help me unless there's something in it for yourself? Did I get that right?" Eponine nodded and turned to leave. Enjolras grabbed her and spun her around. "I saved your life remember. Don't make me regret that." He entered his room leaving Eponine to ponder what he said. She growled and followed him inside. The room in question was ridiculously in disarray. The curtains from the bed lay ripped off on the ground as did the ones from the two windows. The bedside table was knocked over, one leg missing, with a smashed vase beside it. A book binding lay on the ground, its pages scattered about the room. More smashed vases and glass lay about the floor. Eponine wondered how Enjolras was driven to destroy a room that was not his own. She sighed and went to grab the broom that had been used by Cosette when she broke a glass. When she returned she almost screamed at the stupid _homme_. Enjolras had just ripped apart one of the pillows on the bed and was sitting amongst the feathers.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he started to grab another pillow. "What the hell are you thinking? Ripping pillows will bring back lives?"

Enjolras stared at her, and for a moment she wondered if he actually saw her. Eponine gulped at his vacant face. He got up and began to smash his head against the wall. "I can't do this!" he cried in agony. "We're acting so nonchalant when people are _dead_! I killed them all! Men who relied on me! Men I cared about!" He pulled himself from the wall to face her. "Don't you understand? I'm a terrible person!"

Eponine did the only thing that was natural to her. She walked up to him and slapped him smartly across the face. He stared at her. "What the hell was that for?" He scowled.

"You are acting like an _idiote_!" Eponine yelled wishing she was taller as he towered over her. She grabbed the white cotton shirt he had on and pulled the man towards her. "Grow up," she spat at him.

Enjolras stared at her, his eyes unreadable. Eponine suddenly felt self-conscious in her nightgown and bare feet. She tried to back away, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. "You were so brave," he said searching her eyes. Eponine wasn't expecting his sudden change of speech and attitude, and she struggled not liking the attention. "You took a bullet meant for Marius without hesitation. You came back to the barricade after being ordered to leave." Eponine shook her head.

"That's not bravery," she said easily. "Those decisions were easy, not brave."

"Because you love Marius."

"Well, yes and no. I wanted to see him happy I suppose. He can never love me, and I've accepted that now, but I would've done the same for Gavroche as well."

"That little street boy who helped at the barricade?" Enjolras asked. Eponine nodded. "He grew up too fast. Much like you."

"We had to. We were thrown into the streets and had to earn our keep or become abandoned. Gavroche left to find his own way. I—I was too—I had to protect him—make sure—"

"Wait, Gavroche is—"

"My brother, yes."

"I had no idea. No wonder you fought with him and are brave like him." Eponine once again shook her head in denial. She tried to escape his grip, but he held fast. "I think I'll come to appreciate saving you," he said cupping her cheek to get a good look at her face. Eponine widened her eyes in surprise.

A crash sounded at the door. Eponine turned abruptly to see Cosette staring at the two of them, a newly smashed pitcher of clean water on the floor. "I'm sorry!" she cried. "I didn't mean to interrupt! I—"

"It's fine," Enjolras said, releasing Eponine. He went to help Cosette pick up the glass leaving Eponine to her thoughts. She wanted to hate him. He was happy and fine one minute, angry and depressed the next. She knew his mind was muddled at the moment with his failed coup and thinking himself responsible for the deaths at the barricade, but it would make her life a lot easier if he would just ignore her as he used to when she followed Marius around at his meetings. She wondered if he would ever be the same again. However, if she was truthful with herself, she liked the fact that he actually paid attention to her instead of ignoring Marius's shadow. Eponine pushed that thought away. She didn't want Enjolras to get to know her. The less he knew the better. Her life was a game of betrayal and chance. She stole for her father while running from him at the same time. She trusted no one and hated people who helped out of pity. The world was cruel and would always be so even if people like Enjolras dreamed of a day when it wasn't. She would leave quietly one night when she had enough strength. She didn't know where she would go, but she knew that she would somehow eventually get back to her father's gang of murderers and thieves. That was the way of things for people like her. No one, not even the visionary Enjolras, could change that.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope it sounds ok. I read it over, obviously not my best, but I was too tired to fix it, and like I said above, I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. So onto reviewing: SPOILERS (possibly, not really, but just in case)**

**Anne Hathaway was AMAZING! "making love to one already dead" - she carried that line so well, and her songs, the emotion, all so perfect (horrible of course for Fantine), she was Fantine, not just a person playing her.**

**I would like to say one thing about the sets. They were really good and elaborate, but I hardly saw them? idk, did you guys? I mean, they zoomed in so close to the actors and we hardly saw the amazing sets they built and such.**

**Anyways, Colm Wilkinson, lovelovelove. haha. And Hugh Jackman. I really liked his performance as Jean Valjean, and I had high expectations for "Bring Him Home" and boy did he deliver. I started sobbing right after the first line! I love that song so much and he did a wonderful job! And then "Javert's Suicide" I probably sobbed even harder. Not really because of the way Crowe sung (bc I didn't like him too much, I mean he did ok, but not good enough in my mind), but because I always cry over that song. The words, "And the stars are black and cold," I lose it every time because it relates back to his main song. He has nowhere to go, no purpose anymore, it's all so sad! **

**Samantha Barks did a phenomenal job as I knew she would! She's such an amzing Eponine! I really loved the girl who played little Cosette as well. I love the song and her voice was perfect for it. Also, I like Amanda Seyfried as Cosette. I like the vibrato in her voice, and she was consistent throughout all her singing lines. It made her more perfect and ladylike, more fragile like I imagined Cosette to be. Eddie Redmayne also impressed me with his solo. Yes, his voice is strained a bit, but I thought it fit the song! I really really love the way he sang it. Aaron Tveit kind of disappointed me, just a bit. I loved the way he portrayed Enjolras, but I do not think his singing voice was strong enough for the character. I guess I like Ramin's voice too much to lika anyone else's, but the line from "One Day More," "One more day before the storm!" needs to be belted out with passion...Aaron didn't do that. Annoyed me a bit.**

**OMG what happened to "Turning"? I LOVE that song and they sung one freaking verse and not even the main one with "turning turning turning through the years..." That made me soooo mad! One verse! ONE! NONONONONO!**

**Okay, I think I'm done. I'll probably think of something else I forgot and then put it in the next chapter haha. Ok, please review my story and don't hate on my review of the movie, it's just my opinion! Love to you all!**


	4. Little They Know

**Thank you all for your AMAZING reviews! You guys are wonderful! I love you so much and I apoligize for the delay in writing. School started back up and it's been crazy. I'm in an advanced academy thing called IB if you've ever heard of it and we have so many essay exams due soon (IA's). Ridiculous! So, I'm sorry for the wait. I kind of like this chapter. It moves a bit fast, and the ending is not my best, but I need to get some sleep haha! Ok, review please**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Les Mis musicals or anything from the book of the brilliant Victor Hugo. I am just a fan writing about his characters.**

**(Probably should have done that awhile ago...)**

* * *

Eponine slipped quietly out of the house on Rue Plumet and into its adjoined garden. Before reaching the gate, she stopped and turned back to look back at the dark, silent house. Both Cosette and Enjoras were sleeping, she had made sure of that before leaving. Cosette would understand her disappearance. Unlike Enjolras, Cosette knew about Eponine's past and her father's cruelty having been at the receiving end of his anger for several years herself. Eponine hated to leave her newfound comfort, but she would not be in debt to a girl who used to be below her. She had no choice but to leave. She would crawl back to her father as she knew she always would in the end. She was trapped by him in too many ways to count. He would find her and drag her back if she chose to hide. Now, however, there was no need because Eponine had learned to come willingly. It hurt far worse if he had to find her.

Sadly, she relied on her father because he was the only one who had actually given her a roof over her head for all those years. And she had to protect Gavroche from her father's rage. Little did she know Gavroche was one of the fallen from the barricade. Enjolras couldn't bear to tell her yet. Eponine knew it would cost her to return empty handed. Her father was not loving nor did he admire loyalty as he betrayed his own men all the time by giving them less than their share and by killing them off if it meant a better life for himself.

Eponine slipped out of the gate without causing its hinges to creak and moved along the pavement in the shadows hoping to avoid any passerby. The only regret Eponine had in leaving was not explaining why to Enjolras. He would never understand her departure considering he was a man of loyalty and bravery whilst Eponine always betrayed and left and feared her father too much to run away. Of course, she wasn't expecting to ever see him again, but Paris wasn't that big and she got around quite a lot. Who knows? Her father might decide to rob his flat one day, and she would be sent to coax him out of it while her father's gang made off with his precious books and any money they could find. Then he would hate her all the more. She shook her head trying to clear it of its ridiculous thoughts and hurried onward.

No one crossed her path as she wondered the main streets of the nicer parts of Paris. As she approached the poorer dwellings of the city, more people meandered around her. Most of them ignored her, but some of the beggars sleeping on the streets cried out to her for money. She hadn't thought of it at the time, but she had borrowed an old dress from Cosette though she had no intention of ever returning it. The dress was the nicest thing she had ever worn although Cosette had called it plain. The dress was soft blue in color with a darker blue lace covering the bodice. The sleeves went to her elbows with the same blue lace on the ends. The neckline of the dress was not cut too low, but her neck seemed bare without a necklace as she was wearing a pretty dress. Her hair fell around her face in brown curls that reached just a bit past her shoulders. Cosette had helped her with her hair the other day. Surprisingly, it had stayed this way overnight. Perhaps it was because her hair had been thoroughly cleaned, the dirt and grime rubbed out of it. Either way, the poor did not notice one of their own among them and begged for a single coin or piece of bread. The only thing that might have given her away was the old brown boots she wore. Cosette's delicate slippers and shoes were not made to wander the streets of the underprivileged.

The same day Cosette had done Eponine's hair, Enjolras had explained how he had found Cosette's house. Marius had apparently been boasting about his beloved on night and mentioned the street. The address he had found when the small crumpled paper Eponine had wrote it on had fallen out on the way to the street, Rue Plumet. Cosette had smiled at the mention of her Marius. She was still worried as no one had seen him for several days, but Eponine's comment had given her hope. Eponine couldn't help but admire her strength. She wished she had that kind of hope for her own life. But there was none left for her. People like her had lost hope long ago. Now they simply lived waiting for death in hopes it would be better.

The sound of feet marching caused Eponine to duck into an alleyway between two buildings near her. Obviously, the police were still searching for any survivors or more uprisings after the barricade. As they passed she crept farther backward into the alley. Once they were gone, Eponine started to exit the alley, but a strong arm caught her wrist and spun her around. Before she could cry out the man's other hand covered her mouth. Eponine tried to struggle as the man dragged her through the alley. He turned a corner into the light of a deserted street. Eponine's eyes widened at the sight of the man. He slowly uncovered her mouth. "'Parnasse," she said slowly, her eyes not leaving his.

"Oh, you remember me," Montparnasse said. "I'm touched." Eponine scowled at him as he began to circle her. "You're much prettier than I remember. Not a little _tramp_ anymore? Not slinking back to your dear father?" His voice was cold and vindictive. He came close to her face. "Not betraying the one who so obviously has _helped_ you?" Eponine winced at his words.

"I've betrayed no one," she said. "At least not the way you mean." She clenched her fists. She had once thought herself in love with this man. That was before she met Marius and before she was old enough to understand real love. Besides, Montparnasse was too much involved in her father's gang, and he had begun to use her to suit his own interests rather than show affection to her.

"Really?" he laughed. "And I'm supposed to assume you got that dress," he waved at her figure, "from a long lost cousin. 'Ponine, I _know_ you, or have you forgotten that?"

Eponine hated the way he made her feel inferior and like the scum on the bottom of his shoe. "You don't know me!" she yelled at him. "I've changed!" She didn't really believe that, but she hadn't stolen anything for almost a week now. She hadn't visited the pier in a while either. Eponine wanted to believe she'd changed, but running back to her father's house was not helping.

Montparnasse closed the distance between them and grabbed her waist. "I don't think you're capable of change, m'dear. I could be mistaken, but I do believe this street leads to your father's place," he mocked stroking her hair.

"Let go of me, 'Parnasse," Eponine hissed with disdain.

"And miss all the fun. I think not." His hand slid lower down her back. She jerked away.

"I'm not that girl anymore!" she cried.

Montparnasse stepped in front of her and lifted her chin. "You'll _always_ be that girl, 'Ponine," he said menacingly as he lowered his mouth to hers. Eponine tried to push away, but he held her tight. Her still healing body was too weak against his. His mouth tasted of stale whiskey, and his lips were dry and cracked. She would not return the kiss as she used to. Eponine tried to shove him again and was slammed into the hard brick wall nearest them as a result. Surprised and hurt, Eponine let out a small scream before he could have his way with her. But no one was around, and no one would come to the aid of a small _gamin_. Especially not one in the hands of a known assassin or as her father described him, a friend with a flair for murder. Eponine had to admit he was charming at times with his black curls and pretty face, but Eponine knew what hid underneath. The lies, the murder, the scandals. The Patro-Minette.

And she hated him so much for it. She had trusted him once. Relied on him once. Loved him once. But now…she could hardly stand to look at him.

Before she could get up and run, Montparnasse picked her up and held her against the wall kissing her again, his hands searching her body. Eponine knew better though. She could no longer struggle. That would only make him become more violent. She knew all too well. Suddenly, however, she heard a noise farther down the street. Montparnasse had heard it too and looked up. Eponine took her opportunity and screamed. Montparnasse dropped her as two men came running towards them. He took off running, and Eponine thought about doing the same but recognized one of the men. Someone she thought she might never see again. Marius Pontmercy.

Eponine sank to the ground and covered her face with her hands. She didn't want him to see her like this. Marius said something to the other man who took off running, most likely after Montparnasse. The effort was useless as the man would never find him. Montparnasse had ways of disappearing when he didn't want to be found. It was why the police had never caught him.

She heard Marius bend down to kneel beside her. "Mademoiselle, are you hurt?" he asked softly, his tone concerned. Eponine shook her head and held back tears. She felt Marius's hands lightly grasp hers as they pulled them away from her face. She looked up at him and he gasped dropping her hands. "Eponine?!" he asked incredulously. "But you—in my arms—I don't…"

"Monsieur Marius, calm down please. I'm fine." Eponine reached out to touch his arm. "I did not die at the barricade. Nor did Monsieur Enjolras, your friend."

Marius simply stared at her trying to gather his thoughts. Eponine watched as his mouth opened several times. He continued to frown as he stared at her. "I don't understand. Your clothes and hair. Enjolras. Oh God, 'Ponine!" he lifted her up so that they were standing. Eponine felt a sharp pain in her shoulder from where she hit the wall, but she bit her lip as Marius picked her up and swung her around. "You're alive! And Enjolras!"

Eponine laughed, and he set her down. He hugged her, and Eponine cried out as her shoulder exploded with pain. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Marius said. "You are hurt a little?" Eponine nodded and rubbed her shoulder not wanting Marius to worry.

"Cosette has been worried about you, Monsieur Marius," Eponine said quietly once he had backed away from her.

"You've seen her?" Marius's face lit up. Eponine smiled at him. "Where is she? At home? Take me to her. Eponine you are incredible!" He kissed her cheek lightly. Eponine blushed.

The other man who had been with Marius came to stand beside him. "He's vanished. No sign of him anywhere. I'm sorry Mademoiselle," the man said turning to her.

Eponine bobbed her head politely. "I did not think you would, kind Monsieur. I am truly fine though."

Marius intervened, turning to the man. "Eponine's been with Cosette. She says she has been worried about me, and most likely you too." He turned to Eponine. "This is Cosette's father, Monsieur Fauchelevant."

"Oh, Monsieur. You must go see your daughter at once. She's very worried."

"You look familiar," the Monsieur said. Jean Valjean stared at her. "I seem to remember you from long ago. Have you known my daughter for a long time?"

Eponine hesitated. "No, Monsieur. Only just. She saved me and Monsieur Marius's friend."

"I see."

Eponine knew the man did not believe her, but she would not admit to Cosette's father that she was one of the people who made Cosette's life hell before he came to collect her. She would not tell him how she had been the pampered one while his adopted daughter had been induced to slave labor.

"Well, I suppose you can come back to my house, young lady. I'm sure Cosette would like to know what you were doing out so late." He raised an eyebrow at her, and she blushed but did not respond.

"Let's not stand here anymore!" Marius yelled at them making Eponine jump. "Cosette needs to know I'm alive and well!" Jean Valjean raised his brows at him as well at his nonchalant, boyish attitude which had changed greatly from the solemn man who had been talking with him before Eponine appeared. The two began to walk down the street. Eponine followed them hesitantly back to Rue Plumet. She looked at Marius most of the way back. His heart would never have room for her in it. She watched him walk joyfully down the street next to Cosette's father. "Little they know, little they see," she cried silently continuing behind.

* * *

**Did you like? Tell me please! Love you guys! **


	5. Déjà vu

**I know it's been like a month and I am incredibly sorry! I've been so busy! School has gotten so much harder and I have exams and essays coming up! This chapter is kind of fast paced, but I didn't want to take forever to edit and most likely make two chapters out of this and make you guys wait even longer! I did jump around a lot though (here, there, wow! really? what? no! etc.). Well, read and review please! Once again, sorry for the wait! ~Camden**

* * *

"Prepare to die! We will fight until the barricade falls! We will die together if we must, but we shall not surrender!"

Enjolras was shouting nonsense at the newcomers in front of Eponine. His gun was pointed straight as Marius's heart from across the hallway. Cosette was farther behind Enjolras weeping silently over her father and lover's reappearance and also at Enjolras crazed actions. Obviously he had been dreaming of that night because Eponine knew he wasn't in his right mind at the moment. She tried to walk towards him to see if she could talk some sense into him, but Marius held her tightly behind himself not letting her get in the line of his fully loaded gun. While Eponine was glad for Marius's touch, it wouldn't do for him to die in front of Cosette protecting her. Eponine considered herself to be far less valuable than anyone else in the hall.

Eponine lifted up on her toes and whispered in Marius's ear. "Let go, please. Let me talk to him. He'll listen." She tried to sound convincing, but her voice betrayed her. Marius gripped her more tightly and gruffly shook his head his eyes on Enjolras's.

"He's unstable," Marius said quietly. "I won't let you die in front of me again." Eponine thought she heard a hint of fear in his voice. Did Marius actually care for her well-being? He never seemed to before when he would ask her to deliver messages in the dead of night. Perhaps, it was only after he lost her for a time that he realized how important she was to him. Eponine rested her head on Marius's back. She couldn't lose him either though.

Quickly, Eponine jammed her foot into the back of Marius's knee sending him to ground as she sidestepped his fall and moved towards Enjolras. Working for her father's gang had its advantages even if she had to use her skills on Marius. She heard Cosette gasp and Marius curse softly and cry out her name, but she had eyes only for Enjolras. His eyes held a manic look in them as he glared at her. "Move out of the way, _gamin_!" he yelled at her. Eponine continued towards him and stopped a foot away from the barrel of his gun. He lowered it briefly, and Eponine seized her opportunity to seize the gun and twist it out of his hand as Montparnesse had taught her long ago. Unfortunately, Enjolras seemed to have anticipated this and grabbed her arm to spin her around until the gun was level at her throat. Enjolras had made her the bait, and she had foolishly misread him. Never again would she underestimate any man with a gun.

She tried to stay calm while thinking of a way out of the situation. Enjolras thrust the gun farther towards her throat until she felt the cold gun touch her flesh. Eponine tried to promise herself she would not panic, but she was used to knives at her throat, not guns. Her father and his gang seemed to think any sharp object would get the job done. There was no use for a gun that would alert all around them of their dead of night robberies.

Marius had recovered from his fall and looked as if he might do something incredibly stupid. Eponine wouldn't have that, so she jammed her elbow into Enjolras's abdomen and twisted out of his grasp while using her other arm to knock the gun out of his hand. The gun dropped onto the floor and slid across until it was in front of Cosette's feet. She looked terrified as Eponine yelled for her to pick it up and get it away from Enjolras.

As Enjolras regained composure, he lunged for the gun. Eponine tried to trip him, but he only stumbled slightly. Marius on the other hand, jumped on him from behind and sent his friend crashing down in front of a sobbing Cosette. Eponine snatched the gun from the floor and pointed it straight at Enjolras's head. Marius was shaking his head slowly at Eponine while still holding his friend tightly against the floor. Eponine ignored Marius and looked straight into Enjolras's glazed eyes. "You need to wake up now," she told him sternly her eyes fixed on his. Enjolras blinked at her then positioned his focus on the gun pointed at him.

"Oh my God," he said softly in a very different voice. Marius, realizing what was happening let Enjoras go and ran to comfort his poor Cosette. Valjean rushed past Eponine as well to reach his daughter. Eponine lowered the gun but did not take her eyes off of the maniac as he slowly sat up. "I didn't mean to…I…the nightmare was so real…I could've-"

"But you didn't," Eponine said sharply before he could continue. Enjolras looked over at the two men trying to comfort the shaking Cosette.

Enjolras abruptly stood up and forcibly snatched the gun out of Eponine's hand. "I'm sorry Mademoiselle. I can't live like this anymore." With that, Enjolras ran out the door slamming it shut behind him.

Behind her, Marius leaped into action and took off running past her to follow him. Eponine shouted at him, but he ignored her and went out the door pursuing Enjolras. Eponine started to follow as well, but a firm hand gripped her arm. "I think it would be best if you stayed indoors, Mademoiselle." Eponine turned to see Jean Valjean gazing at her as though she might be his own daughter whose safety rested in his hands. Touched as she was, Eponine would not let either of those two ignorant boys harm themselves or each other. She shook off Valjean's arm quickly and headed for the door. However, it was Cosette who made it there first.

"No, Cosette," Eponine told her as the lark opened the door and let in the cool night air. "Monsieur Enjolras is not in his right mind. I do not want you to get in the way."

"Marius is in trouble," she said simply as she stepped out into the garden. "I make my own choices. I cannot lose him again."

Eponine blinked at her and followed the girl out of the garden. Valjean caught Eponine as the pair made their way onto the street. "Cosette!" he yelled softly. "Inside, now!" Cosette looked from Eponine who was struggling in his grip, to her overprotective father. Eponine thought she saw the lark wink at her before she took off running down the street. Valjean dropped Eponine onto the rough pavement and sprinted after Cosette. Eponine hit the ground once more that night and tried to brush away the pain. She listened to the noises the wind carried as she shakily stood.

Farther down the street Marius was shouting something unintelligible. Enjolras seemed to be arguing his every word. Cosette was pleading for her lover to leave Enjolras while Valjean was yelling and running after her. Eponine walked slowly towards the voices, but stopped as a gunshot split the air. It seemed to echo throughout the street until she was sure not a soul had missed it. Windows were opening, doors unlocking, people shouting. But Eponine only heard one thing. A scream so terrifying she thought the world could have ended right then. Sobs followed soon after. Eponine could think only one thing would make Cosette scream like that. Marius getting shot in front of her.

Eponine ran as fast as she could until she reached the dreaded site. But it wasn't Marius on the ground covered in blood. It was the lark. It was Cosette. Her perfect white nightgown was covered with a dark red stain that was growing quickly. Cosette was as pale as her nightgown had been as Marius held her hand and tried to staunch the blood flow with his own shirt. Eponine could only stare in horror. Cosette couldn't die. She was too precious and innocent for Marius to lose. For the world to lose. She shouted for help, but no one came to their aid. They were all too afraid of what the police would do if they were found at a crime scene in the dead of night.

Eponine looked down at Cosette and found the wound where Marius was applying pressure. Enjolras must have hit her in her shoulder which hopefully would not be fatal. Marius finally acknowledged her standing there. "Find Enjolras as quickly as possible, 'Ponine," he told her his eyes not leaving Cosette's. "He's going to do something stupid. Stop him," he begged desperately not wanting to lose his friend or his lover at the same time. Eponine nodded knowing he wasn't watching her. He knew her too well to have to question whether or not she would do as told. And Eponine did not disappoint him.

Ducking into the nearest alleyway, she looked for any sign of Enjolras or that he had been past here. Finding nothing straight off, she ventured farther into the alley and felt the familiar sense of déjà vu creep upon her making her shiver. She had already had enough excitement for one night.

Eponine reached out into the dark for a hand she knew would grasp hers. Montparnasse pulled her into him for the second time that night. "I'm so touched you figured it out," he said seductively as Eponine froze in his grip. "I wonder if that young man who passed me will kill himself now. I would've done it for him, but I do always love a good suicide. People can be so creative sometimes. Besides, my eyes were waiting for you, not some young revolutionary."

"You shot Cosette," Eponine gasped trying to meet his eyes in the dark. "You might've killed her! I swear, if she dies, I'll make sure you do as well whether it be in a month or three years, I'll kill you myself!" Eponine was shaking in his arms at the audacity of this cruel man. Not even truly a man. He wasn't much older than she.

"Don't make empty threats, 'Ponine," he laughed. "And I wasn't aiming at her. She ran towards the pretty boy and got in the way once I took the shot."

"You were going to kill Monsieur Marius?" Eponine blinked in surprise. "Why? He never did anything to you."

"He doesn't have to. Your father is after him and the older man. Apparently, they stole what wasn't theirs."

"Cosette," Eponine whispered almost silently. She pushed away from Montparnasse and started walking away from the scene in the street knowing he would follow, and she could stop worrying about her Marius and the other's safety. She was surprised to see the gun on Montparnasse's hip. Normally, he preferred to use other weapons to make the victim suffer before he died. He enjoyed their sufferings which had always disgusted Eponine. She had always hated seeing the beggars in the street slowly dying from starvation and disease. Of course, it was a death preferable to anything Montparnasse might plan for them. Not that Montparnasse would ever take the time to kill any of them. He enjoyed taking out the wealthier people. Not extremely rich aristocrats as they were much harder to get too, but anyone who was not tremendously poor.

Eponine turned to look at Montparnasse. "Where did the man go?" she asked almost threateningly, her temper rising.

"How should I know?" Montparnasse shot back. "I was focused on the street."

Eponine crossed her arms. She wasn't going to play this game with her former lover. "Tell me now. I don't have time for this."

Montparnasse raised an eyebrow. They had reached a well-lit street, and Eponine could see Montparnasse's perfect face and slim figure. She hated that he had good looks and charm when he was a deceitful, lying traitor who was in this game only for himself. Eponine had heard Marius once mention that you reap what you sow. Someone really should tell that to Montparnasse. He walked a treacherous path thwarting the law every day, but had he ever been caught or in a position where he was trapped on all sides? No. Of course not. The world wasn't fair as Eponine had discovered the moment Cosette was taken away by someone who could be a real father to her.

"Towards the church," Montparnasse answered after several moments.

"Thank you, 'Parnasse," Eponine nodded. Montparnasse nodded back and left her alone on the silent street. It reminded Eponine of how their relationship had been in the past. He would make her angry, and she would avoid him until later they would just fall back together again. It could take a matter of minutes or a few weeks. Today, it had been a few hours. They had fought, but Eponine knew she would probably never have the strength to truly hate him as she often fought with the idea in her mind. They were too much alike.

Eponine meandered down the street lost in the past filled with her father's gang and 'Parnasse until she remembered she was supposed to be stopping Enjolras from doing anything rash. She began to run cursing the skirt and petticoats she was wearing. At least she had her boots and not some of Cosette's silly useless slippers.

Eponine reached the church soon enough, but hesitated at its open doors. Notre Dame Cathedral loomed above her, but Eponine avoided looking at it too long. Its elaborate decoration was lost on her considering she had ceased caring about appearances. Most did when they lived in poverty. Outward beauty had no strength over hunger, money, and comfort. She sucked in her breath and entered the church ignoring the statues and religious symbols as she passed through a grand hall.

She entered the main sanctuary and scanned the large room for Enjolras. He was in a pew in the far corner staring at a statue of Jesus who was looking down at him in return. Eponine cautiously ventured towards him, but did not openly call out too him. As she approached she could see the frown etched on his face. He moved his eyes to stare at something in his lap, and Eponine called out his name when she figured out what the object is.

Enjolras turned abruptly to face Eponine. She noticed his cheeks were damp from a few shed tears. His brow was creased in frustration or fear, Eponine couldn't tell. Eponine went and sat down beside him taking the gun from his lap. Enjolras didn't protest, but he did not acknowledge her either. Eponine broke the silence. "It's never the answer, you know Monsieur," she said her voice sounding more pitiful than she intended because of the foreign, huge place she was in. "You gain nothing," she added, repeating the words he had told her when the barricade fell.

"I know, Eponine," he said easily with some tension in his voice. "I'm not a coward. I might've just killed another person, but I'll allow Marius the pleasure to kill me first rather than suicide." Eponine knew he wasn't a coward, but desperate men did ridiculous things others would never expect of them, and Eponine didn't know Enjolras well enough to think he might not have been the same.

"You said my name," Eponine said inquiringly.

"Well, Eponine is your name, is it not?"

"Yes Monsieur, but you have never said it before. At least not to me."

Enjolras looked at her strangely and said nothing. Eponine sighed and looked at her hands. Inside, she raged war with herself. She wanted to tell Enjolras he had not shot Cosette, but that would mean explaining her history including who her family was. She didn't want him to know that and judge her accordingly. She was nothing like them, but he did not know that. Enjolras might take her for a traitor who would leave when it mattered most. And she almost had.

Enjolras was muttering to himself. "I still don't understand," he said. "My gun was cocked but I don't remember actually pulling the trigger." Eponine stayed silent. Perhaps she could tell Marius what really happened before he got to Enjolras. He might understand her need to keep quiet who shot Cosette. There was a possibility he would go after Montparnasse though, and Eponine would hate to see that ending. Eponine continued to ponder in silence, and Enjolras stood up and offered his hand. She took it hesitantly and allowed him to lead her out of the church where she felt even smaller than when she had first walked in. Enjolras took the gun from her clenched hand and walked to the river. There he dropped the weapon into the churning waters of the Seine. Eponine watched the water swallow it up and wished the earth would open up and swallow her too.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it even if it was a bit fast. Not really a cliffhanger. Maybe a little because of Cosette, but Enjolras and Eponine are fine...at the moment. Please review! Thanks! Love you guys for staying with me even if you had to wait awhile!**


	6. Old Habits

**I know! It's been a long while! And I am terribly sorry! I've had so much work and been distracted...a certain boy I haven't spoken with in four years began talking to me again, and let's just say, I got sucked in way too easily. My mistake. I don't know. He has blue eyes, and I'm a sucker for brown eyes, so I probably shouldn't get my hopes up. Anyways, this chapter's a bit short, and I think I may have lost my muse halfway through it. Eponine's character becomes lost on me a bit. Well you can decide if you like it for yourselves. Thanks for reading guys. Love ya ~Camden**

* * *

First Enjolras had tried to kill Marius, and then he shot his beloved. There would be no happy reunion after the barricade for them. These thoughts went through Eponine's head as she walked along behind Enjolras back towards the dreaded scene. She knew she should tell Marius, but when had she ever made the right choices to benefit others. Perhaps Marius would understand his friend's mental predicament rather than question Eponine as to the source of the gunshot. Of course when had Marius ever paid attention to anything or anyone else while Cosette was around?

"Monsieur," Eponine called. "Perhaps you should wait a bit until you go back?" She was thinking rationally, but truthfully, Eponine knew Enjolras wouldn't listen to her. He, like she did, probably wanted to know if Cosette was alright.

Eponine did wonder if Marius would forgive him easily. After all, she had been sent to find him and stop him from possibly harm himself by his friend, so maybe he had already come to terms with what had happened.

Enjolras stopped, and Eponine almost bumped into him. He turned to look down at her his eyes glistening in the moonlight. "I must face the consequences of my actions," he told her sternly. "Marius is too good a friend to abandon over a mishap. He can kill me himself if he likes. God knows I deserve it." Before Eponine could respond, he turned and began walking briskly ahead of her again.

From what Eponine could remember, Enjolras had never talked of Marius as a best friend, but she guessed the barricade had brought them closer once Enjolras knew he had Marius's loyalty through it all. Just one more thing she loved about Marius. She sighed and kicked the pebbles on the street as she walked. Marius would understand why she didn't want to tell Enjolras about who shot Cosette, but he would not respect her should she choose to keep the truth of Enjolras's innocence from him. And Enjolras would probably never forgive her if she did not tell him now. But what would he think of her after he knew about her family and her background? Obviously, he knew she was not particularly well off considering how much he saw of her before the barricade in the Café Musain, but he didn't know her history: her dreadful father, his gang, her role, Montparnasse. And she didn't want him to know. As much as she wanted to think he was different, he would scorn her if he knew who she really was.

A small voice in the back of her mind pulled at her conscience. _But Marius did not care when he found out…he tried to help. _Eponine shook her head. Enjolras was different from Marius. Marius was much more accepting and caring. Enjolras was gruff sometimes and quick to judge the world around him. _You don't know until you actually tell him though…_

Eponine wrestled with her mind until she thought she might explode with guilt. She ran to catch up with Enjolras, but before she reached him, she could feel someone watching them. Enjolras must have felt something too because he had stopped several paces in front of her. Eponine squinted into several of the alleyways nearest them, but even her darkness accustomed eyes saw nothing. Slowly, she walked to Enjolras's side while seeing the smallest movement behind her. She turned to see her father smiling menacingly to her from the entrance to an alley behind her. Her breath caught, but by the time Enjolras had turned to see what she was looking at, Thénardier was long gone.

Enjolras shook her slightly. "What is it? I felt it too."

Eponine looked at him sideways, her eyes furiously going back to the place where her father had been standing. "Nothing," she lied. "I just thought I saw something move. Probably just a stray cat."

Enjolras frowned at her. "Your eyes betray your words. Although, I must say, you lie effectively. Your voice was steady." Eponine glared at him.

"Normally, I can fool anyone." _Apart from you father_, her mind added. She continued, "Truthfully, I saw no one."

"Really? Because you turned around before I did, and something is bothering you anyways. I'm not going to hurt you or anything, Mademoiselle. You can trust me."

"Says the man who tried to kill me earlier," Eponine shot back realizing all too late what she said. Enjolras blanched and backed away from her.

Eponine apologized quickly wishing more than anything she knew how to hold her tongue. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I didn't mean… I knew you wouldn't hurt me purposely." She closed the distance between them to stare into his brown eyes full of sorrow and pain. She couldn't take it anymore. She opened her mouth to tell him everything, but was cut off by the sound of a deep cackle of laughter that made caused a shiver to run through her whole body. So her father hadn't left. He was waiting for the young man she was with to leave her, so he could move in for the kill. She should have known better. He would never leave when he saw she was with a possible customer.

Eponine looked up at Enjolras again who was looking over her head to find the source of the noise. Apparently, he must've seen something because he grabbed Eponine's arm and pulled her closer to him in effort to protect her probably. She could use this to her advantage, but Eponine didn't want to be cruel. Of course, if it got her father to leave, so be it. She gently pulled his chin down to get his attention. Genuinely, she said to his confused features, "I'm sorry, Monsieur. Maybe one day you'll forgive me."

They say old habits die hard, and Eponine was no exception. She raised herself up and without warning, Eponine pressed her lips against his while wrapping one arm around his neck, the other reaching into the inner pocket of his vest. Because she was skilled at this, Eponine knew he hadn't realized as she slipped his wallet into the folds of her dress. She was about to pull away when Enjolras returned the kiss briefly with a slight hesitancy and confusion. He pulled back before she did and looked at her eyes wide. Eponine fell to the ground realizing the with horror that he thought the kiss meant something.

Enjolras quickly bent down to see if Eponine was okay, but she turned her face away as he did. She was horrified at how quickly she reverted to her old self. A cold hand touched her cheek and turned her face towards his. "Mademoiselle," he began. She did not allow him to finish. Eponine backed away and took off down the alleyway her father had appeared in. She heard Enjolras shouting her name from behind her somewhere, but she ignored him and kept running.

Somewhere along the way, Eponine tripped on her beautiful dress and fallen onto the cold, damp cobblestones of the dark alleyway. She didn't dare stay on the ground long for fear of who might be hiding in the shadows late into the night. Other than her father of course.

About ten minutes later, Eponine collapsed at the place she knew her father would find her. She was practically out of breath and had no energy to pay attention to her surroundings. Slowly, her father appeared, a daunting figure who towered over her. She shivered and took out the wallet.

"Here," she said with false cheer. "He was too easy." Eponine knew she'd have to be crafty to get away from her father, but on the other hand, she had to come in order to end things with him.

Monsieur Thénardier opened the wallet and glowered. "This is all you brought me, you filthy gamin! Have I taught you nothing?" he asked enraged advancing on her. Eponine sidestepped him easily.

"I only took the wallet knowing you wouldn't leave me alone until I did something. I cannot believe you think I'm still the same person. You disgust me," she added almost fearfully watching her father's eyes carefully.

"Oh 'Ponine. You know you will always be the same. You will always be mine."

Eponine tried to keep her voice steady. "No, Père. I will not lie and steal for you anymore. This is not the life I want."

"You dare refuse me, you own father? I've fed you, raised you, and now you want to walk out on me." He snorted, and Eponine was extremely thankful he hadn't yet lost his temper. "In the way I look at it, you owe me a debt which has gone unpaid for some time now."

"I owe you nothing," Eponine stood taller. "I have stolen so much for you, it's a wonder you're not an aristocrat by now. If you hadn't squandered it all, you wouldn't be begging me to continue seducing and pickpocketing," Eponine spat.

"_Begging_!?" he father roared. "Oh no, you've got it all wrong." Before Eponine could run, he grabbed her wrist and twisted it sharply. A small squeal of pain escaped her lips. "I don't need you. I own you." He let go of her wrist and pushed her into the nearest wall. "I expect to see you here tomorrow night with double what I normally ask. And don't worry, I'll find you and make you regret you'd ever been born if you conveniently forget." He grabbed her again. "Understood?"

Eponine nodded vehemently until he released her. Monsieur Thénardier was gone in the blink of an eye, and Eponine regretted ever deciding to rely on him. If only she had run away as Gavroche had. Even if she had died in the streets, it would have been a much more preferable fate than being kept prisoner in her own home. Well, not home anymore if she could help it. Eponine stood up and dusted off Cosette's dress.

Eponine was tired of all the lies and wrongs she had committed in her life. She did not owe her father anything, but she did owe Marius an explanation which would lead to a confession and apology for Enjolras.

Brushing herself off once more, Eponine made to leave from the dreaded place but stopped short at the sight of Enjolras's wallet on the ground at her feet. She delicately picked it up and held it against her cold body. She wouldn't ask for Enjolras's forgiveness, only that he hear her out. Eponine had never actually felt all that sorry for any sin before, and this feeling of wanting to be understood overwhelmed her. She could almost hear her father's cruel laugh echo inside her head and around the walls of the alley mocking her weakness. Her inability. Her humiliation.

* * *

**I know! It's short! But honestly, I didn't want anything else in this chapter, so it's gonna stay short. Hope you enjoyed it no matter what! **


End file.
